


Find your light and burn it bright, you could be a beacon to the world

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Metaphors, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Luke Skywalker was stuck between a space rock and a hard place.If he let go of the gantry he would fall to his death.If he took the offered hand he would fall from the Light and into the Darkness.Either way, Luke would fall. And he wouldn't come out of the situation unscathed. He would never be the same naive boy that had left Tatooine.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Find your light and burn it bright, you could be a beacon to the world

Luke Skywalker was trapped.

Trapped between an endless sea of stars /beyond the reactor shaft/ and an outstretched hand that belonged to his enemy. To his _father_.

Trapped in his mind, conflicted between trusting the man he had longed to meet all his life and refusing him, refusing the _monster_ that was Darth Vader.

Trapped in his anger that was concentrated towards Ben, for having lied to him, and at his father, for having become the Emperor's puppet. For becoming the beast he was. For becoming a murderer.

But Luke was a murderer too. He had killed millions on the Death Star. Killed millions to save billions more. But it didn't matter if it was the lesser evil: killing was killing, and he had sealed the fate of millions of people with families, friends, passions, dreams.

He _was_ just like his father. He hesitantly looked at the outstretched glove, tempted to grab it, and forget all the worries in the galaxy. This was the easy way out. And it was almost in his reach, he just had to let go of the gantry and extend his good arm-

He had to let go of the gantry. He could fall: it would be the hard way down, but he could manage to escape the Emperor's puppet.

A small voice in his head told him it was suicide. His bitter logic told him it was this situation's lesser evil. Was it? If he fell, he selfishly chose death over the rebellion. If he grasped the hand that was offered to him, he selfishly chose safety /and _life_ / over the rebellion.

Could he really betray his cause over one revelation?

"Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way."

Luke analyzed his surroundings once more.

If he let go of the gantry he would fall to his death.

If he took the offered hand he would fall from the Light and into the Darkness.

Either way, Luke would fall. And he wouldn't come out of the situation unscathed. He would _never_ be the same naive boy that had left Tatooine.

Tatooine. There was so much that he had lost on Tatooine. His Aunt and Uncle, for one. His innocence, too. He had also lost Biggs on Tatooine, eons ago when he had joined the Academy and eventually, as he had come to know of the secret, the Rebellion.

What would they say if he joined the Empire? But most importantly, what would his past self say to him if he could see this unfolding?

_"You're crazy if you'll abandon those who need you over the totalitarian regime that broke your own father. That broke up many families across the galaxy."_

Hmph, probably something like that.

And then, eventually, his self that saw the aftermath of Vader's torture on Leia would have a say in it as well.

 _"You know what he did to Alderaan. To Leia. Billions of lives, gone in the blink of an eye. Joining_ that _would go against all your values. All you stand for."_

Right. What _was_ he thinking? He couldn't join the Empire or his father, heart, mind, and soul, even if he was tempted. His place was alongside those he loved. Those who wanted peace. Maybe...maybe his father could be redeemed. Maybe he could come to love him.

He looked down at the vast reactor shaft. Maybe...but not now. It would have to be later. He looked back at the hulking figure in black armor. He would come back for him. He had to.

A calm washed over Luke, and he smirked as he stepped off the gantry platform. He barely registered the slide down, the sucking of the exhaust pipe, the knocking of the circular grill that was his only barrier against an endless pit of space. He only came back to his senses once he slid down the metal weather vane.

He looked up. He had lost many things in his confrontation: his hand, the heroic image of his father, a fraction of the reason why he fought for the rebellion, a part of his unwavering trust towards Ben, the last of his innocence. But he had also gained something: a father, for one, despite their different alignments and views. A new reason to defeat the Empire: to bring his father back to the Light. Back to Anakin Skywalker.

_I'm coming back for you, Father. I promise._

If, that is, he made it back alive.

**Author's Note:**

> The title originates from the song 'S.T.A.R Child' made by The Orion Experience. Go check them out!


End file.
